Namen Andern
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Ketika sebuah obrolan media sosial menjadi parodi SnK. RnR? /Don't Like Don't Read. /SnK FB-an.


**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Title: Namen Ändern**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

.

.

.

* * *

_Hanji Zoe send something to Shingeki No Kyojin SLSTMP Group_

* * *

**Hanji Zoe**

Gimana kalo kita ganti nama grup yang membosankan ini dengan nama grup yang lebih keren? Gue ngerasa nama grup ini lebih mirip plat nomor kendaraan daripada nama grup =))) **#peace**

●Suka ●Komentari ●Ikuti Kiriman ●Bagikan ●_1 menit yang lalu_ ●Sasha Brauss, Petra Ral dan 15 orang lainnya menyukai ini

* * *

**Irvin Smith** =_= Itu saya yang bikin

**Hanji Zoe** Gak apa-apa kan. Ganti nama biar gak norak. =))))))

**Irvin Smith #Ngesot**

**Sasha Brauss** Super Hyper Kyojin gimana? Bagus gak?

**Historia Reiss** Ada beberapa sih...

-Shingeki No Soldier(?)

-Starway To The Kyojin(?) ●**Ymir menyukai ini**

**Hanji Zoe** ^IDENYA LUAR BIASA SEKALI =))))) mungkin bisa juga Kyojin no Prince-sama... **#apaan**

**Petra Ral** Eaaa~ memangnya crossover tetangga sebelah

**Ymir** Yang nomor dua. Sekali-kali ngalay juga gak apa-apa XDDD

**Hanji Zoe** ^^^Kalo yang setuju banyak sih, gak apa-apa... **#TerjunDariTebing**

Ada yang ngasih saran di PM; Kyojinlicious, Titanlicious, dan Titan Lovers. Gue simpan dulu ya~ ●**Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlelt menyukai ini**

**Irvin Smith** Saya golput aja deh... **#KayangSambilNangis**

**Connie Springer** T1T4N 4L4Y

**Marco Bodt #AlayDetected**

**Connie Springer** JANGAN DIANGGAP PLS /GELINDING/

**Annie Leonhardt** Elite Corps.

**Armin Arlelt** Menggila bersama Titan.

**Jean Kirschtein** ^YANG DI ATAS HARUSNYA 'Menggila bersama Annie'... yang baru pacaran AAAAA **#ribut** Gue saran Aitakatta Kyojin. **#NGGAKJANGAN**

**Hanji Zoe** ^^^COBA NAMANYA YANG AGAK NGALEM DIKIT =))))

**Eren Jaeger** Gak usah pake Titan-titanan aja napa. Tapi kalo bagus sih aku setuju aja. ●**Mikasa Ackerman menyukai ini**

**Mikasa Ackerman** Aku setuju sama Eren.

**Eren Jaeger** Jangan pake nama yang alay ●**Mikasa Ackerman menyukai ini**

**Mikasa Ackerman** Aku setuju sama Eren.

**Eren Jaeger** Dan jangan pake nama love-lovean... ●**Mikasa Ackerman menyukai ini**

**Mikasa Ackerman** Aku setuju sama Eren

**Armin Arlelt **^Gilak semua komen Eren di-like =))))) *lalu jadi masalah* **#HEH**

**Annie Leonhardt** Kalo bingung nentuin namanya gimana?

**Hanji Zoe** Ya nentuinnya dengan dikocok =))))

**Rico Brzenska** ^BAHASANYA AMBIGU =))))) **#ngek**

**Hanji Zoe** IH AKU GAK MAKSUD LOH *kocok botol susu* Eh, hello my partner in crime~ **#LambaiCantik**

**Rico Brzenska** LO JANGAN NGAJAK GUE LAGI IKUTAN SENI BERBAHASA AMBIGU ITU =)))))

Btw gue kepikirannya Titan Emperor doang NJIR **#tenggelem** ●**Hanji Zoe menyukai ini**

**Rico Brzenska** Atau Titan Empire?

**Ymir **GUE MAU NYUMBANG IDE TAPI GIMANA YA GUE SERIUS MALO DAN NGANU GITU JADI GUE GOLPUT AJA DEH =)))) **#Nyungsep**

MAAFIN GUE IDE GUE GAK LAYAK DIPUBLIKASIKAN **#NaikKanoKeNiagara**

**Sasha Brauss** ^KALO GITU LO DIEM DUDUK MANIS AJA

**Ymir** KAMVRET LO =))))

**Hanji Zoe** Apa nama grup ini 104 Family aja? *kok berasa girlband mana gitu* **#mikir**

**Rico Brzenska** LOL. Namanya 'Keluarga Tembok 104' (bahasa lain: Grup gak tau malu. www) **#Dikepret**

**Hanji Zoe** Gangster 104

**Jean Kirschtein** Sangar amat

**Ymir **TITANiums.

...

WAIT

INI GUE GAK IKUTAN KENAPA IKUT NIMBRUNG **#SUNGKEMAN** ●**Historia Reiss, Armin Arlelt dan 2 orang lainnya menyukai ini**

**Ymir #Dibuwang**

**Armin Arlelt** 104 Gatekeepers /APAAN/

**Marco Bodt** TITANIC LOL

**Reiner Braun** Titan Killers /MAINSETRUM/

**Hanji Zoe** The Titans **#LangsungNgeband**

**Hanji Zoe** Titantetante **#KayuhSepedaCepetCepet**

**Sasha Brauss** Titan Benders /wut/

**Rico Brzenska** TANTETANTEEEE **#NgakakBuyar**

Kalo pake nama yang dibilang **Hanji Zoe** di atas, sumvah dari semua grup yang gue ikutin, grup ini namanya yang paling gak keren =)))) **#jambakAnu**

**Nanaba **Anu Titan /Titan gak punya anu Nak/

**Hanji Zoe** TITANu (?) **#kok**

**Mina Carolina** Otakku ngebul, nyerah mikirin nama... **#LambaikanBenderaPinoy**

**Hanji Zoe** Titantetante yang hobi Titanuanu

**Rico Brzenska** ^BANKSYHAT MAKIN INOSEN GUWE TEGA LO HANJI JERUMUSIN GUE DALEM BANGET KE JURANG KENISTAAN =)))))

**Annie Leonhardt** Titanista

**Nanaba** WWWW Titanista, karena kita semua nista **#NGGAK #LOAJAKALI**

**Irvin Smith** /LaluGalau/

**Hanji Zoe** AZEK IRVIN GALAU GUE NYORET-NYORET IDE NAMA DULU YAH **#ngilang**

**Armin Arlelt** KERE IDE **#mabor**

NTAR DULU YA GUWE HOMPIMPA DULU SAMA DIRI GUWE YANG LAIN **#GakGituJuga**

**Nanaba **Ke mana Eren akan pergi bermain sore ini...?

a) Rumah Rivaille

b) Rumah Jean

c) Rumah Bertholdt

d) Rumah Reiner

Abis itu adegannya M semua wwww~ **#Dibanned ●Hanji Zoe menyukai ini**

**Petra** **Ral **COIS MACAM APA ITU HAGHAGHAG **#DelusiBerkepanjangan**

**Eren Jaeger** INI NAPA BAWA-BAWA NAMA GUE SIH

**Nanaba** NEXT.

"Duduklah," ketika perintah itu datang, Eren lekas mengedarkan matanya ke sekitar dan memilih tempat untuk menyandarkan pantat. Saat itu ia bergumam.

a) Duduk di sofa

b) Duduk di ranjang Rivaille

c) Duduk di pangkuan Rivaille

d) Didudukin

**#MakinWatados**

Gue bakal mimpi indah malam ini. BOBO GANTENG HSHSHSHS~

**Sasha Brauss** Satu-satunya cois yang normal cuma obsyen A =)))))

**Rico Brzenska** Apa ya jawabannya? ADUH OTAK GUE JADI RATE M KAN **#MesumKauNak**

**Eren Jaeger** ...aku sudah tidak mengerti apa arti dari semua ini... *menatap langit senja*

**Rivaille** SIAPA INI YANG MULAI HAH

**Hanji Zoe** Guwe

**Hanji Zoe** Kabur

**Hanji Zoe** Dulu~

.

.

.

[[[Dan setelah itu para perwira yang kebetulan nge-stalk percakapan tersebut cukup cerdas untuk tidak mengumpankan diri kepada maut]]]

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** TOYONG SEBENARNYA SAYA LAGI BIKIN APA HAH BIKIN APA INI =)))))

Thanks to SNKAFI member group dan segala kenistaan yang kalian tuangkan kedalamnya /NAK/

Terima kasih yang sudah me-review Perfume Delusion terutama chapter 3. Di chap tersebut saya berhasil membuat yang straight menjadi belok dan yang sudah belok jadi makin patah wwww /Dikeprek/

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
